


Pig Hunt

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azula Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Azulaweek2019, Gen, Unexpectedly Saving Someone From The Gaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula Week 2019 Day 6 (Unexpectedly Saving Someone From The Gaang)Suki is laying in a cage on a Fire Nation wagon, after the Kyoshi Warriors have lost against Azula, Mai and TyLee, when a soldier came to her cage. The way he talks to her makes her panic, but unexpectedly her captors shows up to stop this man, before something bad could happen.!Warning! Rape attempt within this story!





	Pig Hunt

It was a nightmare. Suki was laying in a small cage on her own. She had no idea, where the soldiers had brought the other girls and this fact was driving her mad. She was responsible for them and their defeat. She couldn't protect them and now they were in the hands of this mad Princess. She remembered, that they had stripped them of their robes and now she was caged away in nothing more than her breast bindings and a dirty and far too big trouser. They had bound her hands and feet and they had thrown her in this transport cage like a wild animal. She had to watch the soldiers separating the other warriors from her and now she was alone in her cage on the back of a Fire Nation wagon, waiting for her further fate. She did her best to keep a strong face. Spirits forbid, that they would see a leader of the Kyoshi Warriors crying.

A rattle at the cage made Suki open her eyes in fear. Her look fell on a dirty smiling Fire Nation soldiers.

"Such a pretty little thing, we have here."

Suki felt cold sweat coming on her forehead. There was something in the voice of this man, which planted the seed of horror in her mind. The man started to circle the wagon, heading for the door of the cage.

"Such a rare catch, really."

Suki couldn't turn around, because of the bindings, but she heard the cage door getting opened. Fear started to crawl up her spine. She knew, what this bastard was up to. She had heard of such persons doing those things to helpless women. The Kyoshi Warriors were founded to protect people from such scum. She tried her best to rob away from the door, but the bindings ended her attempts. It made the man chuckle.

"Oh and a clever pretty thing, too. I like it, when they have more, than just a beautiful body."

Suki felt a rough hand sliding up her bare foot to her ankle and upwards her leg. She managed a harsh move to shake off the hand from her, while her breathing got more frantic and panicked. It caused another dirty laughter from the soldier.

"You have fire, that's great. It'll mean more fun for me."

The man passed her and got down on its knees. He turned her head ungentle, smearing the rests of her warrior's make up over her face, as he gabbed her cheeks with thumb and fingers of his left hand.

"I'm more a fan of raw beauty, but I won't complain, when a girl has put so much efforts in her look for me."

Panic had clawed Suki and due to the evil glow in the man's eyes, he had seen it. She tried her best to control her frantic breaths. She had to keep a clear mind. She was about to open her mouth for a scream, but the man covered her lips with his hand. Instincts took over and Suki bit down in his fingers as hard as she could. She heard the man screaming out in pain, cursing her, awfully, while she recognized the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. A kick in her stomach forced her to release the fingers of the screaming man, while she desperately coughed and gasped for air. She saw the man trying to kick at her head, as a blast of blue fire pushed him out of the cage. He tried to get back on his feet, when his painful shrieks filled the night, as his hands got pinned to the ground with sharp shurikens. Suki noticed TyLee rushing into her cage, helping her to sit up and checking her ribcage and stomach. She still couldn't believe, that her captors have already saved her.

"So what we've got here, Mai?"

Azula's voice was sweet and curious, but only on first sight. Even through her own cloak of pains and panic, Suki could recognize a cold loathing in it.

"Seems like we found the pig, we've heard of, when we joined the troops here."

The screams of the man died, suddenly. It seemed, that he was realizing, who had attacked him.

"Princess Azula… Please, this is… my apologies for… it must be…"

Azula started to check her fingernail with an most uninterested behavior.

"Mai..."

Two more shurikens pinned the legs of the man to the ground, who released more painful screams. Azula reached him and placed her foot on his chest and bowed down to the soldier, without concealing her burning rage.

"No one has given you a permission to speak, pig!"

Azula turned back to the acrobat.

"How is she?"

Suki was still struggling to get her breath back and she couldn't help but glaring at TyLee, who seemed to be seriously worried about her well being. Finally she swallowed a bit of her pride.

"I'm fine."

Azula shared a look with Suki and TyLee and the acrobat nodded at her. Azula took her foot off from the man's chest and started to wander around him.

"Do you remember the stories, we heave heard about a pig sullying the grace of our glorious army, TyLee?"

The acrobat was about to answer, but a tortured scream filled the night again. Suki had noticed, that other soldiers and officers had come to this place. They must have heard the screams and were no staring at the scenery in horror. Azula had stepped on one of the shuriken in the hand of the man and was pressing the sharp metal deeper in the flesh, while she was twisting her foot, making the throwing knife turning in the wound.

"I have casted such stories aside, of cause. How could such shameful things be done by a member of our fine and glorious troops. But now I got witness of this..."

She turned in burning anger towards the surrounding soldiers.

"...this pig, which dared to bring shame on our Nation, so I hunted it down and I'll do so with any other pig, that I should find too and with any coward, who dares to cover such actions!"

Another painful scream outlined her quote, as she pressed the knife deeper in the hand with her foot. Azula recognized with obvious satisfaction, that the surrounding people were flinching at the painful screams of the man.

"So spread out this promise. I'll hunt down anyone like a dirty pig, who should dare to take part in such shameful and disgusting actions. I'll not tolerate any kind of actions, this worthless creature has tried to do to one of my prisoners and now get this pig out of my sight!"

Some soldiers stepped forward and freed the whimpering man from the ground and carried him away. Soon, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Suki were the only persons left. The Kyoshi warrior moved her shoulders to free herself from the aiding grip of the acrobat. TyLee looked a bit sad at her, but didn't try to aid her sit, again. Suki managed to lean herself against a side of the cage.

"You should be more thankful, captain."

Azula walked over to the cage and faced the angry look of Suki.

"I was the bait, right."

Azula smirked a little. Suki noticed the uncomfortable look of Ty Lee, as she left the cage. The Princess waited, until the door was closed again, then she nodded to Mai, who cut the ropes, which had bound Suki's arms.

"You became the bait on accident. It was TyLee, who was concerned about the rumors, we had heard and mentioned the fact, that you're alone in this cage, so I decided to keep an extra eye on you, just in case."

Suki rubbed her sore wrists, while she scanned the expression of the Princess. She hated this victorious smile on her lips, but she also noticed the corners of the firebender's mouth jerking slightly. The captain couldn't get rid of the idea, that the actions of this man seemed to have hit the princess somewhere deep inside of her. She released a dark sigh.

"Thank you, for keeping my girls out of this."

Azula raised on of her eyebrows a little and it seemed, that she was about to nod at Suki, but she kept frozen in her position. Finally she shrugged shoulders.

"You would have been separated from them, anyway, so this was just a logical decision."

She came closer to the cage and a dangerous glow came to her eyes.

"Don't think I would give a damn about you or your warriors, captain. I care about my Nation and about how such actions bring shame to it."

Suki faced her look and nodded at her.

"I see."

A sweet smile came back to the princess lips.

"Well, it was a pleasure to work with you and thank you for your help. Not that you had any choice at all, but your assistance in both cases won't be forgotten."

Suki frowned at Azula, who started to leave the place with Mai and TyLee.

"Both cases?"

Azula stopped and looked at her with faked embarrassment, slapping herself with her palm on her forehead.

"How could I have forgotten to mention your vital help with my plan to conquer Ba Sing Se? I'm really sorry for that. We'll use your uniforms to get into the city and in the inner walls of the Palace. I really owe you a big one for this support."

She could feel the hateful look of the Kyoshi warrior on her back, as she walked away with Mai and TyLee.

"Thank you for stopping this man, Azula."

The princess felt TyLee's hands at her arm, as the acrobat leaned against her right side. It didn't help to ease her glooming anger. She had never believed, that the rumors would be the truth. She had always thought, that this would be propaganda, the Earthkingdom was spreading to ruin the reputation of the Fire Nation. She had seen the horror in Suki's eyes, before she had blasted this pig out of the cage.

Azula felt another wave of disgust rushing over her and she shivered a little, which made TyLee let her arm go. Azula noticed, that Mai had raised an eyebrow and the hurt and ashamed face of the acrobat. It seemed, that both had linked her reaction with TyLee's attempt to cuddle her friend. She forced herself to a smile.

"No big deal, TyLee. I cannot allow such creatures sullying our great Nation."

She took a deep breath and took TyLee's hand and squeezed it a bit, which brought a beaming smile to the her friends lips.

"Thanks that I can count on your help."

She turned to Mai and gave her a smile too, which made the the corner of her mouth curved up, slightly.

"It's good to know, that I can always count on you."


End file.
